


Flower Crowns

by AngelicCharizard



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicCharizard/pseuds/AngelicCharizard
Summary: During an off day, Asta decides it's a great idea to bring a devil to a church
Relationships: Asta & Liebe (Black Clover)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109
Collections: IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa I'm way too excited for Liebe to be introduced to literally any other characters, so here is some fluff that may turn out to be out of character or non-canon compliant in the future 👌

"You've got the weekend off. Take a break, kid." Yami patted Asta's shoulder with the order. He glanced at Liebe. "You too – kinda goes without sayin' I guess."

Asta beamed. "I guess that means I can visit Hage! Man, it's been a while…"

"The place with the church you grew up in?" Liebe asked.

"Yup!" Asta paused. "...umm… I guess I've always taken you with me… do you _want_ to come?"

Liebe squinted. "Not if I gotta stay stuck in that grimoire the whole time."

"No way! Sister Lily and the others will love you!"

"Really." Leibe gestured to himself. "They'll welcome a _devil_ into their church?"

Asta nodded. "You're the one that's been supporting me ever since I got my grimoire – they will!"

  
  


Hollo and Aruru spotted Asta as he closed in, calling the others to gather around as he landed.

"Asta, you're huge!" Aruru giggled excitedly.

"Asta, you're supposed to grow _up_ not _out._ " Nash added with a smirk.

Asta pouted, but couldn't keep the expression, smiling and placing a hand on Nash's head. "Well you sure did it right! Look how tall you got!"

Nash smirked. "Won't be hard to pass you." Asta ruffled Nash's hair in retort.

"Asta – did you fly here all by yourself?"

Asta grinned. "Oh! Right!" He put his sword into his grimoire. "Let me introduce you to the guy responsible for my anti-magic!"

Liebe grew to his full size, stepping out from behind Asta. "...hey."

Father Orsi and Sister Lily's jaws dropped.

"Asta."

"Yeah?"

Nash pointed at Liebe. "That's a devil."

"I know! I'm not dumb!" Asta gestured to Liebe. "He's a good devil, though! He hates all other devils because they're evil, so we're gonna beat them together!" He grabbed Liebe's wrist and showed off the marks on their wrists that signified their contract.

"S-so that grimoire…" Father Orsi swallowed.

"Yup! Liebe was living in it!"

Sister Lily inhaled sharply as the two youngest children's curiosity overwhelmed her grip on their shoulders.

"Are those horns real?!"

"Is that a tail?!"

"Why are there lines on your face?"

Liebe watched uncomfortably as the two kids tried to grab his tail, giggling every time he pulled it out of reach.

Sister Lily's worried look faded away as she watched Liebe – his face was that of a boy unsure of how to act around children – it was much more human than that of some of the nobility that happened to pass through.

"I was about to get supper ready ––" Sister Lily glanced at Liebe. "You're both more than welcome to join us!"

Liebe shrugged. "That's okay, I don't need to eat."

Asta gaped. "But you _love_ eating!"

Liebe elbowed Asta, hissing under his breath. "You told me you guys were always tight on food!"

"Yeah, but they're getting my pay now, so it's fine! Besides, there's no way I’m letting you go home without trying Sister Lily's cooking!"

Liebe sighed in resignation. "Fine, fine."

  
  


Liebe sat on the grass, watching Asta play with his siblings while they waited for dinner.

"Here!" Aruru held out a bouquet of wildflowers to Liebe. "These ones are for you!"

Recca laughed nervously. "Aruru, I'm not sure he's gonna like those…"

Liebe blinked. They were the same kind of flowers that grew around his home growing up. Liebe took the bouquet. "...yknow what'd make these even cooler?"

Aruru watched in awe as Liebe began to thread the stems of the flowers together, forming a chain. Attaching the end of the chain to the beginning, the flowers formed a circle, which he placed on Aruru's head.

Aruru and Recca gasped. "You gotta show me how to do that!"

  
  


"Wow, Nash! You actually got a blow in!"

Nash huffed, collapsing on the grass. "You just… went easy on me."

Asta looked around, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Did Hollo join Recca and Aruru?"

Nash sat up and gaped. "Yeah, he's with them – and your devil friend."

Asta turned around to see Liebe and the kids all draped with flower jewelry.

Seeing Asta and Nash had stopped sparring, Aruru ran up to them. "Here! I made these two!" She handed a flower crown to both Asta and Nash. "Big brother Liebe taught me!"

Asta's eyes widened. "Liebe did?!" He paused. "And how come you call _him_ big brother but not me?!"

Aruru laughed as Asta joined up with Liebe and the others.

Asta couldn't help but notice Liebe was smiling – not his condescending smile that he liked to use, but a genuinely happy smile.

That of course went away immediately when he saw Asta approach.

Liebe's tail twitched in embarrassment. "...done tiring yourself out?"

Asta beamed. "Yeah, but – where did you learn to weave flowers like that?! That's so cool!"

Nash squinted. "I dunno about ' _cool'..._ "

"So cool!" Hollo parroted.

Liebe fiddled with an unfinished chain. "...I picked up a few things before I got sealed in that book."

"...Like making flower crowns?"

Liebe's eyes narrowed, but Sister Lily called them in for dinner before he could form a retort.

  
  


Liebe looked across the dinner table. The residents of the little church in Hage chatted away happily, just as he and Richita had.

"...and this, you should have some of this, too!" Asta piled Liebe's plate with food, causing Liebe to scowl and pull his plate away.

"I can serve myself, Bakasta."

"I know, I'm just trying to be helpful!"

Sister Lily laughed quietly as Liebe and Asta continued to bicker. "They're almost as close as him and Yuno."

Father Orsi shrugged. "It sounds like they've been together ever since Asta got that grimoire…" He scratched his head. "...and I'm not sure how to tell the age of a devil, but I can't help but see him as the same age as Asta and Yuno."

"It's odd to think of devils being children," Sister Lily's expression darkened. "Especially if most of them are evil as we presume…"

"Do devils have families?" Aruru's question cut through Asta and Liebe's argument.

Liebe pondered the question longer than he'd have liked. "...no."

Aruru looked at Sister Lily. "Then he can join our family, right?"

Asta looked at a baffled Liebe. "Yeah – you can't be much older than me, right?" Asta grinned. "We'd still live at the Bulls' base, so it wouldn't make much of a difference, but – you do already feel like my family, at least!"

Liebe stared at Asta for his idiotically spot-on intuition.

Or perhaps Liebe had treated Asta like a brother himself – this was the son of the only creature that loved him.

Liebe huffed. "You're right, it doesn't make that much of a difference."

Aruru's smile faded.

"...so why not."

Aruru cheered and Father Orsi nodded slowly. "It… really doesn’t make that much of a difference – we can't do any paperwork because he should really not exist in the kingdom at all – Asta nearly was executed for being _associated_ with him ––" The priest shook his head. "But he's saved Asta probably more times than we'd like to know. Liebe's part of the family whether he likes it or not!"

Liebe scowled. "I already said I did."

"Wh – no respect! Asta, I blame you!"

"You blame me for being a bad example to a _devil_?!"

"Asta you can't go judging a book by it's cover. I thought I raised you better than that! Liebe is a very sweet boy."

Asta slammed the table with both his hands, causing the youngest two children to erupt into laughter. “That’s what _I_ said!”

As Asta and Father Orsi bickered, Liebe couldn’t help but smile.

* * *


End file.
